The present invention relates to an adjustable device to mount a microphone to a video camera.
Generally a microphone is attached to a video camera in use to couple a image signal with a sound signal so as to secure a vivid expression of the scene.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional device for attaching a microphone on a video camera has a microphone holder 21 with an inside groove 25 and an adjustable bolt with a knob 22, which is assembled to a corresponding holder 20 with a corresponding groove 24 and a bolt hole. The microphone holder 21 is turned on a hinge pin 27 after unscrewing the adjusting bolt with a knob 22. The adjustable bolt 22 is used to tighten the microphone holder 21 and the holder 20 together with the microphone.
In this conventional adjustable device, the microphone holder 21 is turned on a hinge pin 27 by loosening the threaded bolt with a knob 22. Thereafter, the microphone is inserted into the groove 24 and clamped by turning the microphone holder 21 counterclockwise and screwing the adjusting bolt 22 to the bolt hole. When assembling them, a pair of pad 23 and 26 presses the microphone to prevent it from sliding off and receiving scratches on the surface of the microphone.
However, the threaded bolt 22 is apt to be loosen by a series of shocks and vibrations commonly occurred while the video camera is in use; and accordingly the loosen microphone often creates noise to be mixed with a sound signal. Moreover, the conventional fixing device also requires greater amount of time to mount the microphone.